Duch Harrenhal
Duch Harrenhal (ang. The Ghost of Harrenhal) – piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 29 kwietnia 2012 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 30 kwietnia 2012 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Renly i jego zabójca. Catelyn Stark pertraktuje z Renlym. Zapewnia go, że Robb nie zamierza sięgać po Żelazny Tron, a Renly proponuje układ podobny jaki łączył Roberta Baratheona i Neda Starka. Zapowiada, że po pokonaniu wojsk Stannisa Baratheonowie i Starkowie ruszą na wspólnego wroga. Wraz z mocnym podmuchem wiatru w namiocie króla pojawia się cień, który zabija Renly’ego. Żołnierze są przekonani, iż za zabójstwem króla stoi Brienne i atakują wojowniczkę. Dziewczyna pokonuje przeciwników i zamierza opłakiwać Renly’ego, ale za namową Catelyn ucieka wraz z nią z namiotu króla. Do obozu Renly’ego zbliża się flota Stannisa. Przy zmarłym królu czuwa Loras Tyrell, który mimo żałoby nie wierzy w winę Brienne i zauważa, że najwięcej na śmierci Renly’ego zyskał Stannis, zatem to on prawdopodobnie stoi za tym zgonem. Margaery wraz z Littlefingerem przekonują Lorasa, by odłożył zemstę na później, a na razie wraz z siostrą udał się do Wysogrodu. Margaery w rozmowie z Petyrem Baelishem przyznaje, że chce zostać jedyną królową. mały|Tyrion odkrywa prawdę o dzikim ogniu. Wieść o śmierci Renly’ego dociera do Królewskiej Przystani. Cersei jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale Tyrion wskazuje, że Stannis przejmie siły Renly’ego i zaatakuje stolicę. Królowa nie chce zdradzić bratu tajników obrony przygotowywanej przez nią i Joffreya, ale Lancel, szpiegujący Cersei na polecenie Tyriona, donosi kuzynowi, że piromanci na zlecenie królowej pracują nad wyprodukowaniem dzikiego ognia. Davos czyni Stannisowi wyrzuty, zdaniem starego przemytnika nawet chęć zdobycia tronu nie usprawiedliwia bratobójstwa. Stannis nie chce słuchać jego uwag i rozmowa zbacza na temat planowanego ataku na Królewską Przystań, by po chwili powrócić do Melisandre. Stannis zgadza się wyruszyć na Królewską Przystań bez czerwonej kapłanki i Davosowi powierza zadanie poprowadzenia floty. mały|Theon przejmuje dowodzenie nad swoim pierwszym statkiem. Theon Greyjoy ma na swym pierwszym statku ruszyć na wyprawę, podczas której będzie łupił rybackie wioski. Jego załoga nie darzy go szacunkiem i zdaniem pierwszego oficera potrwa to tak długo, aż nie zasłuży sobie na ich uznanie. Irytację Theona zwiększa obecność jego siostry Yary, która ma wyraźnie lepszą pozycję wśród żelaznych ludzi i której Balon Greyjoy powierzył trzydzieści statków. Theon nie zamierza wykonywać poleceń ojca i chce samodzielnie powalczyć o sławę. Arya usługuje Tywinowi podczas uczty i jednocześnie podsłuchuje obrady. Lannisterowie rozmawiają o wojnie z Robbem Starkiem. Tywin domyśla się, że Arya pochodzi z Północy i wypytuje dziewczynkę o jej rodzinne miasto oraz o to, co mieszkańcy północnych ziem mówią o Robbie. Rezolutne odpowiedzi przypadają do gustu Tywinowi, który zaprzestaje wypytywania i wysyła Aryę po wodę. Dziewczynka spotyka Jaqena, który mówi, że jest jej winien trzy życia. Obiecuje, że zabije trzy wskazane przez nią osoby i tym samym spłaci swój dług. mały|Nocna Straż i [[Duch na Pięści Pierwszych Ludzi.]] Nocna Straż wędruje przez śniegi i oczekuje spotkania z Qhorinem Półrękim. Rozbijają obóz na Pięści Pierwszych Ludzi, a Sam dzieli się z towarzyszami swoją wiedzą na temat tego miejsca i nie przejmuje się faktem, że nikt go nie słucha. Pod koniec dnia pojedynczy sygnał rogu zwiastuje przybycie zwiadowców. Tyrion spotyka się z piromantą, specjalistą od produkcji dzikiego ognia, substancji, która przepala drewno, kamień i stal i nie sposób jej ugasić. Piromanci pracując dniami i nocami uzyskali kilka tysięcy pojemników z dzikim ogniem. Tyrion ma świadomość, że ten zapas wystarczy do zrównania z ziemią Królewskiej Przystani ale i do pokonania armii Stannisa. Lannister nakazuje, by od teraz piromanci pracowali dla niego. mały|Spotkanie w Qarth. Daenerys jest gościem w Qarth i bierze udział w przyjęciu. Czarownik Pyat Pree jest jednym z Trzynastu, podczas rozmowy z Dany zaprasza ją do odwiedzenia siedziby magów, Domu Nieśmiertelnych. Tajemnicza, zamaskowana kobieta rozmawia z Jorahem. Mówi o sobie, że jest nikim i namawia rycerza, by strzegł Daenerys. Brienne zauważa, że cień który zamordował Renly’ego przypominał Stannisa. Wojowniczka decyduje się na służbę u Catelyn, pod warunkiem że lady Stark nie będzie jej powstrzymywała przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości Stannisowi. Catelyn przyjmuje jej przysięgę. W Winterfell Bran wysłuchuje próśb poddanych i stara się uczynić zadość ich życzeniom. Ser Rodrik przybywa z wiadomością o oblężeniu Torrhen’s Square i na polecenie Brana zabiera dwustu ludzi, by wspomóc chorążych Starków. Bran opowiada Oshy o trójokiej wronie i o swoim śnie, w którym Winterfell zostało zatopione przez morze, a jedną z osób które utonęły był ser Rodrik. Qhorin Półręki przestrzega braci z Nocnej Straży przed Mance Rayderem. Wskazuje, że był on niegdyś zwiadowcą i doskonale zna metody walki Nocnej Straży. Qhorin proponuje, by przedrzeć się przez dzikich ludzi i zabić Mance’a, a pozbawieni przywódcy ludzie rozpierzchną się i nie będą stanowić zagrożenia. Jon Snow chce dołączyć do trójki zwiadowców wybranych przez Qhorina do wykonania tego zadania. Stary Niedźwiedź wyraża zgodę. Xaro proponuje Daenerys małżeństwo, obiecując, że połowę swego majątku przeznaczy na zdobycie dla dziewczyny Żelaznego Tronu. Magnat informuje Dany o śmierci Roberta Baratheona. Daenerys jest przekonana, że najlepszym momentem podbicia Westeros jest atak w chwili, kiedy o władzę i Żelazny Tron walczy czterech królów. Jorah Mormont próbuje ją nakłonić do rozważnego działania. W Harrenhal Jaqen H’ghar zabija pierwszą ofiarę wskazaną przez Aryę. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Emmon Cuy * Robar Royce * Reginald Lannister * Hallyne * Lorren * Drennan * Dagmer * Malakho * Quaithe * Qhorin Półręki * Harker * Stonesnake * Borba Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke jako khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako książę Bran Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Natalie Dormer jako królowa Margaery Tyrell * James Cosmo jako lord dowódca Jeor Mormont * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Roy Dotrice jako Hallyne * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Natalia Tena jako Osha * Gethin Anthony jako król Renly Baratheon * Ian Hanmore jako Pyat Pree * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Eugene Simon jako ser Lancel Lannister * Simon Armstrong jako Qhorin Halfhand * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Roxanne McKee jako Doreah * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Steven Cole jako Kovarro * Nonso Anozie jako Xaro Xhoan Daxos * Gemma Whelan jako księżniczka Yara Greyjoy * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Ben Hawkey jako Gorąca Bułka * Ralph Ineson jako Dagmer Cleftjaw * Forbes KB jako Lorren * Fintan McKeown jako ser Amory Lorch * Edward Tudor Pole jako Protestor * Laura Pradelska jako Quaithe * Patrick Fitzsymons jako Reginald Lannister * Art Parkinson jako książę Rickon Stark * Aimee Richardson jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Anthony Morris jako Tickler * Donagh Deeney jako pasterz z Winterfell * Kristina Krepela jako kobieta z Qarth * Slavko Juraga jako członek Trzynastu Adnotacje * 17 z 25 członków obsady drugiego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Jack Gleeson (Joffrey Baratheon), Conleth Hill (Varys), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark) i Carice van Houten (Melisandre) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 de:Der Geist von Harrenhal (Episode) en:The Ghost of Harrenhal pt-br:O Fantasma de Harrenhal ro:Fantoma de la Harrenhal ru:Призрак Харренхола